corpse party: Ouran
by theoddkid
Summary: a crossover between corpse party and Ouran high school host club, rated M for blood and gore, no sexual. WARNING FOR TEARS!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Theoddkid: So…I love Corpse Party, and I love Ouran High School Host Club, so I decided to do a crossover. It will pretty much be the characters of OHSHC who does the 'Sachiko ever after-charm' and comes to Heavenly Host Elementary School. WARNING! This story will contain blood and gore. Also a few main characters will die in the school. So don't kill me for making you cry! Oh god, I will start crying by writing this! Well enough of my babbling, to the story!**

…

Prologue

…

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I stood in the middle of music room #3 and helped the rest of the host club to clean up after the day's club activities. It was the beginning of December and it was snowing outside. I looked at the small white snowflakes that fell from the sky. As I dreamed myself away the other club members cleaned the rest up.

After a few minutes I felt two arms around me, and I looked at the twins who smirked. "Haruhi, what are you thinking about? Us?" I looked at them with annoyance in my eyes, I sighed. "Give me one good reason why I should be thinking about you two!" "Well, we're handsome, funny, attractive…" "Nope, just very idiotic!" I then walked away from them, leaving both of them in some kind of trance.

I walked over to the other club members. Hunny waved and smiled at me, so I did the same. "Haru-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Come over here!" I ran the last way, then stopped and waited for the twins to come.

When they were here I turned to Hunny. "What is it, Hunny-senpai?" he looked at me with his big, happy, childish eyes. "Well, since it is mine and Takashi's last year at Ouran, I wanted to do something! It's called 'Sachiko ever after'! It's a friendship charm, and if we do it correctly we will always be connected to each other as friends! Isn't it great?!" Everyone looked at Hunny and Takashi with a smile. Tamaki was on the verge of crying.

"So, Hunny-senpai, how do we do this 'charm'?" Kauro asked him. "Well…" He picked up something from his bag. It was a paper doll. "We're going repeat the sentence 'Sachiko-san, we beg of you' one time for each person presence in our heads, which would be…five…six…seven…Yeah, seven times! And after that everyone are going to take a hold of this paper Sachiko doll. When everyone is holding onto it tightly, we're going to pull until it rips apart into seven pieces. Then everything you need to do is to keep your piece of Sachiko, for as long as you have it, we will always be friends!"

I looked at the little Lolita, he looked really excited. "That sounds pretty cool!" Tamaki said. Me, Mori and Kyoya nodded, and the twins made a high five. Hunny smiled. "Okay, everyone gather in a circle around Sachiko." He said with a cheerful voice. When everyone was in a circle Hunny nodded to everyone, I closed my eyes and started to repeat the sentence in my head.

_Sachiko-san, we beg of you_

_Sachiko-san, we beg of you_

_Sachiko-san, we beg of you_

_Sachiko-san, we beg of you_

_Sachiko-san, we beg of you_

_Sachiko-san, we beg of you_

_Sachiko-san, we beg of you_

I opened my eyes and looked at the others. "Did everybody say it seven times?" Hunny said. Mori and Kyoya nodded. "Yeah!" I said. "Uh-huh!" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaura said. "Good, now take a hold of the paper doll…" Everyone did as Hunny said, and soon everyone had the doll between their fingers. "Pull it apart on three!" Everyone nodded. "One…Two…Three…!" We pulled, and soon the paper doll was in seven pieces.

"Good job everyone! This really means a lot to me!" Hunny said with tears in his eyes. "Of course Hunny-senpai, we'll always be friends!" I said and pulled him in for a hug. Then I pulled away and stood up, giving Mori a smile. "Well, it's getting late, should we head home?" Kyoya asked. "Okay!" Everyone said.

But just as we were about to leave the ground started to shake, not much at the beginning, but soon it was a real earthquake. "Ahhh!" me and the other host members screamed. "Get under a table! NOW!" Tamaki screamed, but no one moved. Then it stopped, just like that. "Is…Is it over?" Hikaru asked. "I think so…" Kyoya said in a calm voice. Everyone was sitting on the floor. Then the floor underneath me disappeared, and underneath the others too. Everyone screamed as we fell. Then everything went black.

…

**Theoddkid: so prologue…done! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Thank you for your support, it means a lot!**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Theoddkid: so let's continue! I don't own any of the characters, nor the game/anime/manga! Now the fun begins! ;) Oh! And I won't use different people's point of view, I'll use third person!**

…

On the last chapter: "What is it, Hunny-senpai?" he looked at me with his big, happy, childish eyes. "Well, since it is mine and Takashi's last year at Ouran, I wanted to do something! It's called 'Sachiko ever after'! It's a friendship charm, and if we do it correctly we will always be connected to each other as friends! Isn't it great?!"

…

Haruhi opened her eyes at the sound of a thunder. She quickly sat up and took in her surroundings. It was dark, but she could see that it was a school building of some sort. The wooden floor was hard and cold and she could see that it was holes in it. But before she took a clearer look at the dark room her eyes spotted something. It was Tamaki! She stood up and ran towards him, then kneelt down at his side, he was unconscious. "Tamaki-senpai! Tamaki-senpai!" she could hear a groan escape him, and soon he opened his eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and cried.

"Thank god, you're safe!" she whispered.

After a few seconds of shock, Tamaki wrapped his own arms around Haruhi. "Haruhi…What happened…?" He was really confused. This wasn't the music room, it wasn't anywhere on Ouran. Then he remembered, they did that charm, and then it was the earthquake and the floor opened. But they would still be at Ouran!

"Huh?" she pulled away from him but was still sitting on the floor, then the lights flickered, and lit up the room, even though it was still pretty dark. "I don't know…it was the earthquake….and the floor….I just woke up, I don't really know anything…Wait a minute…where are the others!?" she then realized that no one except of her and Tamaki were anywhere to be seen.

_The others? Where were they?_ He looked around in the room, hoping to see Kyoya, Mori, Hunny or the twins behind a desk or something. But no such luck, he sighed. "I don't know, maybe they went to find an exit…By the way where are we?" He stood up and looked at Haruhi. _What's happening?_

Haruhi stood up and listened to Tamaki as he spoke and then stood up himself. "I don't think they would do that…Anyway…" She sighed as she tried to think of where they could be. "It's clearly a school building…and the desks are pretty small…so, I would guess, an elementary school…"

"An elementary school…?"

"Yeah, and it must be pretty old if you look at it, I mean there's holes in the floor and the walls, and…well…it just looks old!"

"Yeah…" then Tamaki looked at the windows. "Hey, let's check the windows! Maybe we'll recognize anything outside!"

"That's actually a good idea…!" she ran over to the windows, followed by Tamaki. But as soon she looked outside she gasped. "There's…nothing…Just a forest!"

"What?! Where is this?!"

"I have no idea…I'm actually a bit scared…What if we don't find the way back!"

"Calm down Haruhi! We're going to get out, safe!" then he tried to pull the window open, but to no avail. "It's no use…It won't even budge…"

"What do we do now…I mean, it's not like they're locked…it's like they're just decorations!"

"There's gotta be something we can do!"

"I guess we try to find the others…and a way out…but, I was just thinking…if the windows are like decorations, what tells us the doors aren't just decorations too!?"

Tamaki started to walk towards the door, but stopped and turned around at Haruhi's question. "Well, we'll never know if we don't check it out…" then he reached out a hand towards her to take.

Haruhi looked at him with big eyes, he looked really serious. She still had no idea what was going on but with Tamaki on her side she felt surprisingly safe. She nodded and took his hand. As they walked to the door, Haruhi stepped on something, it was a paper. She let go of Tamaki's hand, bent down and picked it up. "Heavenly Host Elementary School: Notice to all faculty and students?" She read from the note.

Tamaki looked at her as she bent down and picked up a piece of paper, then read it. "Heavenly Host, huh? Is that where we are?"

"Hmm…Probably…Heavenly Host? I've heard it before, but I can't remember where…" She thought of when she had heard of the school before, because she was sure she had. Then she realized it. "It…It can't be…Heavenly Host Elementary School was destroyed thirty years ago!"

"What? But why would this note be here then, if it's not Heavenly Host, Then where…?"

"I don't know…"

"Okay…Haruhi, tell me what you know about the school."

"W-well, not that much, I've heard a ghost story…"

"Tell me…"

"Okay…"

"It was a rainy evening after school…Running down the stairs, the kindly teacher lost her footing. She tumbled, and she fell…and she died. Heavenly Host Elementary School was the school that the teacher was from called. After she died, the miss fortunes continued, and the school was a place for different cases of raping, suicide, and even murders…Twenty years later it was decided that the school was to be shut down and demolished. The principal, who loved the school as if it was his own child couldn't bear to see it being destroyed…So of the day for its closure, he climbed to the rooftop and killed himself…After Heavenly Host was destroyed, another school was built on top of it, Kisaragi Academy, it was called. Do you remember the teacher who lost her footing? Well, she still has no idea that she is dead…So at rainy evenings after the school days at Kisaragi have ended, right after seven o'clock, she wanders through the dark hallways…always followed by a sudden blackout…And if you hear a small 'knock knock' on the door, and a voice who says 'is anyone still here? Then you know that you will never leave…"

"Wow…that was…anyway…Heavenly Host was destroyed, but we found a note from it in this school…well, let's look around some more, okay?" Tamaki looked at her, he was a bit shaken from the story, but Haruhi seemed scared. So he had to stay strong.

Haruhi just looked up at him. She was scared, and confused, but she tried not to show it. "Yeah…" she watched as he stood up and once again she took his hand. Then followed him outside.

The corridor outside of the classroom was very dark but soon their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Tamaki took a deep breath before he started to walk. He couldn't help but feel a strange smell in the air, it smelled like…something rotten. "Do you feel that smell?"

Haruhi too, felt the foul smell. "Yeah…What do you think it is?"

"Well, I don't know. Let's not waste time trying to figure it out though…"

"Okay…" They continued to walk down the dark corridor, they had to be really careful not to fall into a hole. It felt like they got closer to the source of the foul smell. Haruhi felt more and more anxious as they got closer. When they rounded a corner it was like the smell was thrown in their faces. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" in front of them was the body of a female student, her stomach was toured open and the floor around were covered in blood, as well as the girl's guts. Her face was pale, her eyes wide open and locked at the roof, her mouth was also open and if you looked closer you could see that she didn't have a tongue. Haruhi tumbled backwards and fell to the floor, still screaming.

…

**Theoddkid: So, that was that, I really hope you liked it! It would really mean a lot to me to get some support! And it's not just something I'm saying to get reviews, it would really make it a lot easier for me…I'm just doing this because it's fun, and if other people like it, it would make me really happy! Well, BYE!**


End file.
